To Hell and Back Again
by LoZfan86
Summary: What if Ciel Phantomhive never existed? Who would Sebastian have made a contract with? Meet Annalise Pemberly, a young noble lady with a dark past. Much of her future has already been decided for her, but there is one thing she longs for more than anything else: revenge. Of course, her demon butler is there to help every step of the way, but at the cost of her soul. Sebastian/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have so many brilliant ideas for stories right now, it's just insane! :P So I've recently become highly addicted to Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, and this idea has been floating around in my head for almost two weeks now. I also have another idea for a new FE chapter fic, but I will wait with that one until ToR is finished! I promise! I have such a bad habit of starting new projects when some of my other ones aren't even finished yet haha! But anywho, onto this story now. I suppose I'll just start off by saying how much I adore Black Butler, its characters, and its plot. Seriously one of the best animes I have ever watched! I am such a hardcore Sebby fangirl haha! :P As the description of this story indicates, Ciel will not be mentioned at all, so if you're looking for a fic with Ciel in it, this one is not for you. I chose to make my own OC as the main character. I haven't done a lot of work with OC's in the past, with the exception of Lyn from The Forgotten, but I'm going to try my best to make her work in this story. As always, reviews are loved, so long as they're not anonymous and asking a question! :P Seriously though, anonymous reviews that ask questions are just plain pointless. I mean, why would you even ask a question as a guest reviewer when you know I can't answer you? Well, whatever haha! Just sit back, relax, and read the first chapter now! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters, with the exception of my OC's, belong to Yana Toboso. **

* * *

I remember everything about that night . It was a cold autumn evening. The moon was full and it shined like a bright beacon in the sky. I was only ten years old at the time, my childlike innocence still intact. I frantically ran through the dark halls of my home, trying to avoid the glass shards from the shattered windows that were strewn all over the carpeted floors. The elaborate brocade curtains were torn and pieces of fabric mixed among the glass. Portraits were knocked over, and some of them had gashes right across the faces of those whom they depicted. My pink lace nightgown was a little bit too long for my height, and I tripped on the hem of it several times. If it weren't for the moonlight illuminating the halls, I wouldn't have been able to see where I was going at all. I clutched my favorite doll in my arms as I continued down the hall to my parents' bedroom. What in the world was going on?

I had been awoken from my peaceful slumber by a loud crash. Out of sheer terror, I scrambled out of my bed and hid inside a large armoire that held all my pristine little girl frocks. I inhaled deep breaths as I tried to refrain from screaming at the top of my lungs. There were voices among the crashes, deep voices that could only belong to many strange men. I listened, terrified as they yelled and cursed. This went on for several minutes, until I finally heard the sound that would haunt me for the rest of my natural life; my mother's blood-curdling scream. I whimpered softly and covered my ears with my hands, tears flowing freely down my face. My father's scream came next, followed by maniacal laughter from the intruders. After about an hour, I uncovered my ears and finally heard nothing. The house was completely silent. The only sound that could be heard was the wind whipping outside the walls. It was then that I decided to venture outside my room to find out what had happened.

On the way to my parents' room, I came to an abrupt stop and a scream escaped my mouth. Hanging by a thick rope from one of the many shattered windows, was the family maid, Pauline. Blood oozed from her left eye, and it trickled down both corners of her mouth. I backed away slowly, not knowing what to think with my childish mind, and I ran toward my parents' bedroom, which was just a ways down the hall now. I pushed hard on the door, not being able to open it at first. I used all the strength I had in my young girl's body, and finally the door opened. My eyes immediately averted to my parents' bed, and I was in no way prepared for the sight I saw next.

Both my father and mother lied motionless in the bed, blood spilled all over their bodies. The immaculate white sheets were stained red, as was my mother's nightgown. I dropped my doll and froze where I stood, my facial expression contorting into a horrified visage. Upon closer examination, I saw that their eyes had been torn out of their sockets, and the once beautiful gold and green orbs lay on the floor beside the bed, along with what I assumed were their tongues. I couldn't handle it. I screamed once more and leaned over to throw up on the blood-splattered floor. After I had finished spilling my guts, I ran over to the bed and threw myself on top of my parents. Blood covered my skin and clothes, and it stained my long, auburn locks, but I found that I didn't care. I cried for my mother and father, tears pouring out of my eyes in torrents. I didn't leave them until the police came to investigate in the morning.

* * *

That was the night my innocence was stolen away from me. Never had I experienced such horrors. Never had I been exposed to such violence. The London police came the next morning, having received a report from a neighbor of ours, who apparently heard the screams from his estate nearly three miles away. I heard the police outside plain as day, as the windows in my parents' bedroom were broken. I decided to call for help to let them know where I was, but I didn't dare leave my parents. The investigators ran into the room just moments later, some of them keeping a straight face, while others, I suspected the new recruits, had pretty much the same reaction I did.

"Oh my, you poor child," the head inspector said in a soft voice, offering his hand to me. I didn't want to take it at first, but I finally got up the courage to leave my parents. He embraced my hand warmly and gently pulled me up off of my parents' bodies. He had to hold me steady for a moment as I faltered and threatened to pass out from exhaustion. He held his hands firmly on my shoulders and got down on his knees so he was at eye-level with me. "I'm so very sorry for your losses," he began, wiping away a silent tear that fell from my eye. "Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

I began to explain the story the best that my ten-year-old self could, not leaving out a single detail. I had to stop several times to cry, but the inspector was very patient. He even hugged me a few times. Once I had finished, he stood up and addressed his team, instructing them to call in the medical examiners to come and move the bodies. Then he turned back to me and informed me of where I was to go and who I was to live with. He explained that my uncle, who had his own estate not far from my family's, would surely be more than willing to take me in. Despite the intense degree of sadness I felt, I managed to grimace a little at this.

My father's brother, the Earl Edward Pemberly, was a distasteful beast of a man. He was fat, lazy, and arrogant, with a face so hideous it could make any flower shrivel up. Whenever my parents and I visited him, which wasn't very often despite our close proximity, he would do everything in his power to avoid me. Once when I was left in his care for just one day, he expressed openly how much he detested me, and wished that my mother had given birth to a boy. I'd always been uncomfortable around him as a young child, but now, being ten years old, I was intelligent enough to understand his hatred for me, and I returned it without a second thought.

I spent the night at the police station in London, and the next morning, I was dressed in my best outfit and prepared for the carriage ride to my uncle's estate. I dreaded the trip entirely, but I was forced to put on my best face for my uncle-turned-legal-guardian. I wondered if he'd even been informed of my living with him. The carriage ride was a bit long, nearly an hour, and I found myself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't until my personal attendant for the duration of the trip tapped my shoulder and told me to wake up, when I suddenly realized my surroundings. We were definitely at my uncle's manor. I could smell the familiar pungent odor of the many fig trees that his poor gardener was forced to keep healthy at all times. The mansion itself was very dull in appearance. It was simply a large, grey structure made of brick, with not much decoration. In fact, the only ornamentation it had were a few large, cathedral-like spires on the roof. The carriage turned down the long stretch of gravel that lead right up to the front door of the manor. As I stared out the window, I longed to be anywhere else. When the carriage finally came to a halt, my attendant opened the door and stepped outside, extending her hand to me so she might help me down. I took her hand and descended from the carriage. We walked up to the front door and rang the bell. After a short moment, we were greeted by my uncle's maid. I recognized her by her large eyeglasses and wild pigtails. Her name was Mey-Rin.

"Hello, Lady!" she said in that squeaky high-pitched manner of speech that I had always loved so much about her. "Master said come right in, yes he did!" She gently took my hand and led me inside the large mansion. I'd been here several times before, but for some reason it seemed all too different now. Maybe it was because I'd be living here permanently, instead of just visiting from time to time. Mey-Rin led me up the grand staircase and down a dimly lit hall. I knew that this was where my guestroom had been when I stayed here with my parents. Sure enough, Mey-Rin opened the door to the familiar room. The wallpaper was the same, as were the bed sheets. In fact, the room didn't look like it had changed at all since I'd been in it last. Mey-Rin helped me unpack my suitcases and put my clothes away into the armoire. When I was finished moving in, I dismissed my attendant, and Mey-Rin offered to show her to the door. Before she left the room, Mey-Rin told me that my uncle was expecting me in his office.

I walked down another hall, which I had hoped was the way to my uncle's study. I really couldn't remember that one, because I had only been in there one other time in my life. I was actually hoping to get lost so I could wait for Mey-Rin to walk in there with me, but unfortunately, I soon found myself standing right outside the door, and it was wide open. There sat my uncle in his desk, reading a newspaper. He had definitely gained more weight since I saw him last. I could see it in his face; it was most certainly chubbier. His spectacles appeared to be too small for his head. In actuality, he was only four years older than my father, who was thirty-five when he died, but my uncle looked almost fifty. His dark brown hair was turning grey, and there were many lines and wrinkles on his face. No matter how you looked at him, his appearance was not inviting. I didn't quite know how to get his attention, because I was afraid he'd resort straight to yelling at me. Eventually, after standing there dumbly for a good five minutes without him even noticing my presence, I bravely decided to knock on the wood of the door post.

My uncle looked up from his papers without so much as a bit of emotion on his face. "I see you've arrived, Annalise," he said, spitting out my name as if it were disease-ridden. He stood up from his chair and slowly ambled over to where I was standing. He motioned for me to come further into the room. I did as I was told. "It's a shame what happened to James and Elizabeth," he said, though I wasn't picking up the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. He moved in closer to me, and I involuntarily took a timid step back. "Listen carefully, Annalise," He began again, his eyes narrowing. "I have agreed out of the goodness of my heart to care for you in your parents' stead. As such, I expect you to be on your best behavior from now on. There is to be no running or playing inside the manor. That will be done outside, but you will do well not to damage the flowers and the shrubs, and _especially_ not the fig trees." He continued to lecture me for almost an hour, and then I was finally sent back to my room.

Dinner at my uncle's mansion turned out to be quite the affair, and not in a good way, either. My uncle's cook, whose name was Bard, was actually quite lousy at his job. Almost everything he served was either overcooked or not cooked enough. I allowed myself to wonder how my uncle had gotten such a healthy appetite when he was served such grotesque food. I pushed my thoughts aside and ate it anyway, knowing I would have to put up with this every day now.

After dinner, I politely excused myself from the dining room and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I more so ran, actually, wanting to get away from my uncle as fast as possible. Or course, I didn't break into a run until I had turned the corner down the hall. I soon found myself crying, and I willed for my sobs not to escape until I was safe in the confines of my room. I opened the door and shut it quickly, putting my back against it. I slowly slid down onto the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. The perfect world that I had once known was tilted off its axis, and was hurdling dangerously toward the sun. My dear father and mother were gone. I would never be able to see them again. Nothing seemed to even matter anymore. My life seemed completely pointless. I permitted myself to wallow in my self-pity for a moment, then my attention turned to the window. I slowly stood up, making my way across the room. Once I reached the window, I undid the latch and opened the two panes. I was on the second floor of the manor, and it was a long way down. And so for the first time in my life, even though I was merely ten years old, I contemplated suicide. What was there for me to live for anymore? After arguing with myself for a moment, I made my decision. I bravely stepped out onto the ledge, still gripping the sides of the wall. I leaned forward a little, judging the best position and angle for me to fall so I would die immediately upon contact with the ground. I readied myself to jump, when I was interrupted by a soft, deep voice that seemed to float on the wind.

_ "You don't really want to do this, do you?" _the voice asked in a mocking tone._ "Ending your life right here and now won't make you feel better at all."_ I was outraged. This voice was telling me what I should and shouldn't do!

"Who are you, and what right do you have to try and dissuade me?" I asked, looking up at the night sky, trying to figure out where the voice was even coming from. Suddenly, I felt another presence in the room with me. I whipped my head around, shocked to see a tall, thin man with raven black hair and piercing red eyes looking back at me. I nearly fell out the window on accident, but the man caught my arm and pulled me back inside the room.

"You really must be more careful," the man said, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a rather unnerving smile.

My tongue was completely devoid of words. I didn't even know what to think at the moment. There was a strange man in my bedroom, for heaven's sake! "I-I..." I stammered, failing to comprehend the situation.

"I know you don't want to kill yourself," the man said, seeming to see directly through me. "But," he continued, "perhaps you wish to make a contract with me."

"A-a contract?" I squeaked, not knowing what he even meant by that. "What do m-mean a c-contract?" I was absolutely shaking with fear now.

"Allow me to explain," the man said, steering me toward the bed and sitting me down gently. "You see, I am a demon. I have offered to make a contract with you, because I sense a great disturbance within your soul." My eyes went wide at the mention of the word _demon_. He was worse than a strange man, he was a _demon_! He obviously noticed my upset, but he continued on anyway. "Your soul burns wild with vengeance. Demons make contracts with humans so that we may one day consume their souls when the contract has been fulfilled."

"You want to eat my soul?!" I burst out, my hands flinging themselves to my chest. This was simply too much for me.

"You make it seem like such a terrible thing," the man said, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"Of course it's a terrible thing!" I shouted at him and turned my head away. Really, the nerve of this guy!

"I intend to give you something as well," the man said, once again earning my attention. "It's only a contract if both parties benefit from it, after all."

I turned to face him again, my eyes looking directly into his. "What will you give me?" I asked.

"Anything you desire," he answered, that strange grin of his appearing again.

"You said that my soul burns wild with vengeance," I repeated his words from a few moments ago. "Is that truly what I desire?"

The man's smile grew devious. "I cannot tell you what you truly desire. Only you can decide that."

I thought long and hard about my decision. What did I want more than anything right now? After a few moments of contemplating, I finally figured it out. "I want to find out who the men were that murdered my parents," I said icily. "And I want them all to be killed." That last part made the man's eyes widen a bit, but his shocked expression was soon replaced with a smile.

"Then I shall make it so. In the meantime, I will serve you as your butler. I will protect you at all costs, and together we shall carry out your wishes." He placed his right hand over his heart. "It may take several years to find and eradicate the murderers, but I shall hold up my end of the contract, no matter how long it takes. And when it's all over, and you have achieved your wishes, I will devour your soul." He smiled in that devious way once again.

"Yes, I will give you my soul," I said in a quiet voice. "Once I have attained my vengeance." I looked away from him for a moment, then realized I still didn't know his name. "What should I call you?"

"Call me by any name you like," he replied. I had to think for a moment. I'd never named a person before. When I was younger, my parents allowed to name our old basset hound. What was that dog's name? After a minute of thinking, I recalled it.

"Very well, your name will be Sebastian," I said proudly, looking him in the eyes. He got down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart again.

"Yes, Young Mistress," Sebastian said venerably, smiling at me with closed eyes.

A demon butler. This was going to be very interesting indeed...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading this first chapter! I sincerely hope this fic turns out to be the best I've ever written! Updating may turn out to be a problem, depending upon how busy I am (or if I'm just too lazy to do so), plus I also need to work on ToR, for those of my readers who are patiently awaiting the next update. I know, it's been over a month, and I have absolutely no excuse. I've had a lot of free time. :P But I'll try to update this one as often as I possibly can as well! Once again, thank you for reading, and enjoy the rest of the story! :)**


	2. One

**A/N: Hi guys! Chapter 1 has arrived! This is the first official chapter to the story. The last one was the prologue. Basically, it was just giving background information and setting up for what's going to happen in the story. Lots of stuff is gonna happen, and this is only the beginning, so be prepared! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As I always say, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters, with the exception of my OC's, belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

My nose twitched slightly as the sunlight was cast onto my tired face. Was it morning already? My thoughts were fuzzy as I lazily grabbed the sheets from around my torso and pulled them up to my face. I groaned softly as I heard his footsteps padding about the room, moving from the window to the right side of my bed. I heard the clank of china as he poured me my morning tea. Hesitantly, I sat up in bed, knowing he would've had to wake me eventually. I stretched my arms a bit and yawned, not bothering to cover my mouth like the polite young lady I was supposed to have been by this point. "What time is it, Sebastian?" I asked in between my yawn, which was also considered quite rude.

Sebastian chuckled softly before answering me. "It's time to wake up, My Lady. You have a lot on your schedule for today." He smiled when he saw my annoyed expression, which only served to aggravate me further.

I groaned once more. "Fine," I sighed, pulling my covers off and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Sebastian proceeded to hand me a tea cup, which I gratefully accepted. My throat was quite dry this morning. I took a sip and smiled thoughtfully. He'd made my favorite kind today: lemon and honey with just a hint of jasmine. Of course, I hadn't told him I liked this kind the best. I set the cup down and watched as Sebastian made his way over to my closet and pulled out an extravagant lacey ensemble. And this was where my admiration of him for the day ended. He had selected my least favorite dress. I was almost certain he was well aware of this fact. He brought it over to the bed, and frowned upon seeing my disgusted expression.

"Is something the matter, My Lady?" he asked, a slight pout appearing on his face. "Have I done something wrong?" I folded my arms over my chest and glanced over at the frilly frock that lay on the bed. I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes the best I could. "Oh, I see this dress disappoints you." Sebastian finally caught my drift. "So sorry, My Lady, but your uncle wants you to look your absolute best today, and if I may say so, you are breathtaking in this outfit." His mouth twisted into that trademark smirk of his.

I was slowly starting to forgive him now. How was it that he always knew the right things to say to me? I gave another sigh as I stood up and walked over to my changing screen, disappearing behind the rice paper material. Once I had turned thirteen, I stopped letting Sebastian see me naked. Of course, that rule still applied now that I was seventeen, almost eighteen. I slipped out of my nightgown and put on my chemise and pantaloons, then stepped out from the screen, where Sebastian was waiting with the most dreadful component of my outfit: the corset.

"Oh, joy," I sneered, stepping up to Sebastian and turning my back towards him. He laughed again and proceeded to wrap the piece of boned fabric around my waist, but not before gently moving my mane of red hair to the front of my shoulder. I think he has an unnatural obsession with my hair, or something. Maybe it's because when it's placed the right way he can smell my soul better? Well, whatever the case is, he always seems to take such amiable care of my hair. He slides his gloved fingers through the thick ringlets a bit before moving on to the strings of my corset. I just let him, because honestly, it feels sort of invigorating. Maybe a bit scandalous if someone were to catch him, but I love when he does this.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but your hair is positively radiant today, not to mention soft as silk to the touch," he said, as if pulling himself out of a silent reverie. I can't help but giggle at his lack of attention.

"Sebastian, you flatter me entirely too much," I chided, spinning around to flash him a playful smile.

Sebastian's blood red eyes twinkled. "But of course. What kind of butler would I be if I didn't raise My Lady's self-esteem?" He gently put his hands on my shoulders and turned me back around so he could put my corset on me. I tried to think of a conversation topic, because it helped lessen the pain if I was somewhat distracted. Honestly, I should like to kill whomever invented corsets!

"So, what exactly is on my schedule for today?" I asked, wincing as Sebastian pulled and tightened the first string.

"Well, to start off, your uncle would like to take a morning stroll through the gardens with you," Sebastian said as he pulled back the laces again. "I believe he has something of importance to tell you about some guests who are to visit this afternoon." He pulled again, much harder this time, and my hands involuntarily grabbed my waist. "Terribly sorry," he apologized, then continued on. "He's told me not to tell you who is coming, but as my Mistress, I believe you have the right to know."

"Right then," I said breathlessly, my chest heaving. "Who are they?"

Sebastian finished tying my corset and turned me around again. "Lord Derbyshire and his son. I believe he and your uncle have come to a bit of an arrangement regarding your marriage." I must've looked like I was about to faint, because Sebastian took on a worried expression and guided me to sit down on my bed. "I say, My Lady, are you quite alright?"

"I assure you I'm fine, Sebastian," I said, flopping onto my back. "Dear God, why must I marry now?"

Sebastian smiled down at me. "Well, you are almost eighteen, My Lady." I sat back up and gave my butler a death glare. Why must he always be so frank with me?

"But with Derbyshire?" I groaned, pressing my hands to my face. Lord Derbyshire's son, Thomas, was a womanizing beast who cared only about money. I'd seen him at many balls and dinner parties, and he attempted to seduce me each time with his words that were far too inappropriate for a civilized conversation. Of all the young girls that were in the room, I was his prize, it seemed. He was a disgusting pig, and I loathed him. Of course my good-for-nothing uncle would arrange a marriage with him for me. After all, there would be money that would come out of it, which was something both he and Lord Derbyshire agreed on.

"We should get you dressed now, My Lady," Sebastian said, interrupting my thoughts. I stood up and raised my arms, allowing him to drape the heavy taffeta gown over me. The gown was a bright purple color, with small lace bows that embellished the entire front of the bodice in a long line. The sleeves were tight around my arms and they puffed out at my shoulders. Each cuff had a thick layer of horribly itchy lace around it. The dress's neckline practically went all the way up to my chin. Large bows were fastened to each side of the skirt. Not only was the dress uncomfortable, but it was far too 'poofy' for my tastes.

"How should you like to fix my hair today, Sebastian?" I asked, eyeing myself distastefully in the full-body mirror. I grabbed my long, curly locks of auburn hair and put them up on top of my head, determining which style could possibly compliment this horrid outfit. I could see Sebastian's face light up in the reflection of the mirror. A normal person wouldn't have been able to tell when he was excited, but I could. He was simply delighted by the fact that I was letting him play with my hair. I usually did this step myself. I watched his reflection get closer and closer as he walked over to the mirror. He took a piece of my hair in his hands and began his work. After only a few minutes, he had created a lovely braided bun off to the side of my head. I allowed myself to admire it. There really wasn't anything Sebastian could not do.

* * *

After I had eaten breakfast, my uncle and I took our stroll in the gardens. The usually cranky old crow seemed strangely cheerful today, and I was sure I didn't want to know why. He probably saw a dead cat behind the tool shed. He absolutely loathed cats. I loved them, however. But of course, Uncle would not let me keep one as a pet.

Before we began our walk, Uncle sent Sebastian on a wild goose chase to round up the new gardener, Finnian, whom he'd hired last month. I called him Finny for short. He and I had grown very close since he started working here. Apparently, poor Finny was blamed for letting one of the offensive fig trees die. I knew he took exceptional care of the grounds, though, so I defended him the best I could. Uncle was having none of it, however.

"Annalise, I will hear no more of this nonsense!" he scolded. "I know that insolent gardener is the cause of my poor fig tree's demise."

"But Uncle, I beg you to listen to reason," I pleaded. "Sebastian said there's been an outbreak of pink blight among fig trees in the area. It's a disease, Uncle, therefore Finny could not have prevented it."

"I should have to fire that good-for-nothing brat!" Uncle muttered. I was losing my temper, and fast. My fists clenched and my teeth were beginning to grate against each other.

"But Sebastian said-!"

"What kinds of absurd ideas is that 'shadow' of yours putting into your head?" Uncle asked, referring to Sebastian. He sniffed stubbornly before continuing. "I shall have to find a new tutor for you if the butler cannot keep his statements objective."

"No, Uncle!" I begged. "Sebastian is a fine tutor. I've learned more from him than any other tutor I've had." I was absolutely furious that he'd called Sebastian my 'shadow.' He was my butler, for heaven's sake! He was supposed to be by my side at all times!

"You've learned entirely too much from him!" Uncle said harshly. "Ladies who are too wise cannot hope to be married." There was a bit of an awkward pause as both of us tried to keep from boiling over.

Finally, I got up the nerve to speak again. "I assumed the real purpose of this leisurely stroll would be revealed sooner or later." I avoided looking at my uncle as we continued walking. He took a while to answer me.

"Yes," he said, and I knew he was trying his hardest not to yell at me, though he never had a problem raising his voice before. "I suggested this activity so that I might speak with you about being married."

Of course, Sebastian had informed me of this. But I had to act as if I didn't yet know whom I was to be married to. I merely nodded my head in understanding. My uncle continued to speak.

"I've invited Lord Derbyshire and his son, Thomas, for tea this afternoon. You see, he and I have come to an agreement." He stopped for a moment to clear his throat. "Annalise, you and Thomas are to be married next May. The arrangements have already been made."

"What?!" I clucked, my jaw dropping open. I wasn't expecting him to say that. "You mean Thomas and I are already engaged?"

"Of course," Uncle said, rather monotonously. "That's why the Lord and I met last week. We believe these arrangements will benefit both of us, and you and Thomas. " Uncle could keep this facade up all he wanted, but I knew he only agreed to this so he could be rid of me faster. "You understand, don't you, Annalise?" he asked, turning to face me. "You're a noble by birth, so naturally your husband must be of noble blood as well."

I turned to him and put on the best fake smile I could muster. "Of course I understand, Uncle. I will bestow my absolute best courtesy upon the Lord and Thomas." To my surprise, Uncle reached out and patted me on my head. What a strange mood he was in today!

"Good girl," he said. "I must be getting back to my office now. I've some very important letters to write." And just like that, he left me standing alone among the rose bushes. Well, at least I could rant to my heart's content now. But just as I was about to begin a heated conversation with myself, Finny came running to my side.

"Lady Annalise!" he called from afar. I turned around and waved to him, smiling brightly. Thank God, I needed someone cheerful to talk to. "Ha-has your uncle decided to fire me?" he asked nervously once he had reached me.

I took his shaking hand in mine. "I believe your job is safe, Finny," I told him. "My uncle has become quite distracted. I don't think the tree will come up in conversation again." Finny's face was awash in relief upon hearing my words.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he said, then he looked confused. "But what's got him distracted?" I sighed. I might as well tell him, Mey-Rin and Bard as well. They'll all find out eventually, anyway.

"My wedding," I said, my face taking on a dreary expression. Finny seemed happy for a brief moment, then noticed I was conveying the polar opposite emotion.

"Why aren't you overjoyed, Lady?" he asked. "Getting married is a wonderful thing!" He smiled, brightly, as if trying to cheer me up, but I couldn't bring myself to smile with him.

"For a commoner, it is a wonderful thing," I said. "But for me, a noble, it is anything except wonderful." Finny looked confused again, so I had to explain. "You see, nobles are forced to marry other nobles to keep the title within their families. Common and noble blood mustn't mix. Therefore, many nobles are unhappy with their marriages, as they were not allowed to love whomever they chose to." I sighed deeply. "Nobles do not know love. They can never truly experience it."

Finny looked as if he were about to cry. Sure enough, his bright blue eyes began welling up with tears. "Oh, Lady Annalise! That's so sad!" he sniffled. "I can't even begin to imagine how awful that must be!"

I gently patted him on the back. "You mustn't cry for me, Finny," I cooed. "This is my burden, and I alone must bear it." I then pulled him in for a hug. Finny was such a kind soul, always feeling the pain of others. I was truly blessed to have him as my friend.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for taking the time to read this! You guys are the best! I hope to see you all in chapter 3! :)**


	3. Two

**A/N: Hehehe...this chapter was so much fun to write! I thoroughly enjoyed myself while writing this! Honestly, this is probably the most fun I've had writing a chapter of a fic before! The ideas just all kinda flowed and I was able to compile them with few complications, which is kind of a rarity in itself. Oh Bassy, you can be so mischievous sometimes! :P Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters, with the exception of my OC's, belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_August 26th, 1888_

_ I am to be married come May. The thought is positively repulsive, but I've no other option. Uncle seeks to marry me off to Thomas Derbyshire, Lord Horatio Derbyshire's son. Thomas is in no way, shape, or form a man yet. To me, he is still a boisterous teenager. I shall have to tell you what he said to me at Lord and Lady Lambton's soiree last month. I was chatting with their daughter, Veronica, when lo and behold, Thomas saunters over to where we're standing by the grandfather clock. He tells Veronica that he wishes to speak with me alone. Of course, Veronica giggles and winks at me as she walks away. She has no idea of what a perverted swine he is. Come to think of it, perhaps I am the only one who knows his true personality. Well anyway, he steps closer to me, just within an inch or two of my face, and he whispers, "My, Lady Annalise, you are looking quite well this evening. I believe my little soldier is ecstatic to see you as well." He smiled a most devious smile when he said this. Such vulgar filth that spewed out of his mouth! I couldn't believe he'd said that to a lady! The only action that came to my mind was to slap him across his smug face, but we were in public, and that wouldn't do. So I merely excused myself, telling him I had to see what Veronica was up to._

_ As it would seem, Thomas and I are all the rage among London nobles these days. Ladies gossip about us, and the men talk of nothing but the exchange between my uncle and Lord Derbyshire. No matter where I go, whether it be a ball or an afternoon tea, all I hear is drabble about myself and Thomas. He and his father are coming over for tea this afternoon. I dread their visit entirely. Uncle has just informed me that Thomas and I are already engaged. I about lost it. Of all the young men in London, a cow would be better than him! Ah well, I only hope I can confide in Sebastian to get me through all of this alive..._

"My Lady?"

My quill stopped its fluid and heated motion at the sound of his silky voice. Immediately, I was whisked out of my thoughts. A slight chill ran down my spine, as I did not even hear him come in. I turned around swiftly in my chair, not bothering to close my diary that still lay open on my desk. I did my best to glare at him, though I admit it was rather hard because he looked quite innocent. "Sebastian, why didn't you knock?" I asked. "I could've been indecent, you know."

"My apologies, Mistress," Sebastian said, placing his hand over his heart. "But I did indeed knock. Three times, as a matter of fact. You must have been very absorbed in your thoughts." He smiled slightly as I gave him an incredulous look.

"Alright," I said, sliding out of my desk. "Did you have something to say to me?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "The Derbyshires have just arrived. They and your uncle are waiting for you in the gazebo." He extended his gloved hand to me. "Shall I escort you there?"

"Certainly," I agreed, taking his hand in my own. It was so very warm and inviting. We began walking, but before we left my room, I stopped and turned to face Sebastian. "Please make this afternoon tea as entertaining as you possibly can, Sebastian," I requested. "I don't want to be bored out of my mind."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Is this an order, My Lady?"

I positioned my free hand so it rested on the area just below my left breast. "Yes, this is an order."

Sebastian's grin widened extensively. "Very well. I shall do my best. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

"Ah! Here she is now!" Uncle exclaimed as Sebastian and I drew nearer toward the gazebo. Of course, he had to act as though he loved me in front of guests. If he didn't, then everyone would know him to be an ogre. "Lord Derbyshire, may I present my niece, Annalise Pemberly." Uncle took my arm as Sebastian and I ascended the steps, practically tearing me away from my butler. Quite reluctantly, I let go of Sebastian's hand and followed my uncle to the small, cloth covered table where the Lord and Thomas were already seated.

Lord Derbyshire stood and walked toward me, his index finger rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "A fine and sturdy girl indeed, Earl Pemberly," he said as he looked me over, as if appraising a horse at the track. "She is a bit tall, however." I allowed myself to fume silently in my head. True, I was not petite in stature like so many other girls my age, but I was not overly tall. "Nevertheless," Lord Derbyshire continued, "she has a pretty face. I'm glad she didn't inherit her mother's unsightly freckles." My fists clenched at my sides. He dared to insult my late mother so openly! What a pig! No wonder Thomas was such a brat! I allowed the slightest frown to show on my face.

"Now, now," Uncle said hurriedly, trying to keep the peace between us. "My dear sister-in-law was a beautiful lady. Her freckles only added to her altruistic character."

"Of course," Lord Derbyshire uttered indifferently, taking his seat again. Uncle guided me to a spot next to Thomas. He smiled wickedly as I sat down. In kind, my insides churned in disgust.

"Sebastian, do serve the tea now," Uncle ordered. Sebastian bowed slightly in response, and began to do as Uncle had told him. I allowed myself to smile a little. Mey-Rin would've collapsed under the pressure of serving tea to a lord and his son, but Sebastian went about it as if it were only my tea he was pouring. Once he was finished, he stood to the side and simply watched as we drank. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thomas pick up his cup. He put the rim to his lips and tilted it to take a sip, but just as he did so, he spewed the hot liquid all over the table and began coughing uncontrollably. Lord Derbyshire jumped up from his chair and furiously began patting his son's back.

"Thomas, what is the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"The tea!" Thomas sputtered, still hacking away. "It is revolting!" I turned my head slightly so that I might see Sebastian. He had that knowing smirk on his face.

"I say, Thomas," I said, faking ignorance. "My tea tastes just fine. Are you sure it isn't just your taste buds?"

"Yes," my uncle said, agreeing with me. "This tea is the best we have to offer here. Sebastian thought it most appropriate to serve this afternoon."

"I swear it's not right!" Thomas was not giving up easily. "The butler put something in it, I know he did!"

"But how could he have done that, Thomas?" I asked, innocently. "He would've had to drop something in your cup alone, and we were all watching him pour the tea. I assure you, he did nothing of the sort."

"Shall I fetch you some water, Sir?" Sebastian asked, suddenly appearing at Thomas's side. The pompous brat gasped slightly.

"Yes," he muttered, regaining his composure and giving Sebastian a death glare. I smiled at my butler as he walked back to the manor. This was going splendidly so far.

"So, Annalise," Lord Derbyshire's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Have you been properly educated?"

And the boring part was starting to commence again. "Oh yes," I said, faking another smile. "Sebastian has done quite an excellent job with my education. Not only that, he's taught me how to play the piano and violin." He also introduced me to fencing, but such a dangerous activity is not suitable for a lady, so I left that part out.

"Such a capable butler you've found, Earl Pemberly," Lord Derbyshire congratulated. "He is a true gem, it would seem."

"Thank you, but I was not the one who found him," Uncle said. "Annalise brought him to the manor one night nearly eight years ago now. He explained he was looking for a job, but wasn't having much luck. I hired him mostly out of pity, but he's proven himself to be quite a worthy butler over the years. He's especially good at keeping the other three servants in line."

"Here you are, Sir." Sebastian had returned with the water for Thomas. He gingerly set the glass and pitcher down in front of him. Thomas lifted the glass, but just as he was about to take a drink, he let out a shrill cry and abruptly stood up from the table. Of course, he spilled the ice cold water all over himself in the process, only serving to increase his newfound agony.

"Dear God!" he cried, running around the table like an idiot. "Something hairy just brushed across my feet!" Of course, by this point, I couldn't control my laughter. Uncle shot me a disapproving look, but I ignored it and reached underneath the table. The culprit was none other than a darling little black cat. I carefully lifted it up to show Thomas what he was so terrified of.

"You see, Thomas?" I said, holding out the feline so it was almost touching him. He held his hands out in front of him and backed away. "It is just a cat. There's no need to be afraid of a sweet little animal such as this."

"Annalise!" Uncle scolded. "Put that filthy thing down! Animals do not belong at the table!"

"Of course, Uncle," I conceded, handing the little cat over to Sebastian. He took it from me and patted its head a bit before releasing it a few yards away from the gazebo. He loved cats as well as I did. It was almost scary how much we had in common sometimes.

Thomas shook himself off and returned to his seat. "Annalise," he said, putting his chivalrous facade back on as he took my hand in his. He was sweating terribly, and it disgusted me. Thomas looked over at his father, who nodded his head slightly. It was obvious they were planning something. "Tell me, would you like to accompany me on a tour of the estate my father has bought for us next week? It would be most opportune to get to know our home before we move in, don't you agree?" His blue eyes twitched a bit.

I looked over at my uncle, who was nodding his head furiously. He was not about to have me screw this up. "Of course I will," I agreed, looking back at Thomas. "That would be delightful, indeed."

"Oh, smashing!" Thomas exclaimed, rather dramatically. He smiled at me again, bearing his teeth as though he were some carnivorous creature. I had to look away for a moment, as the sight was most unsettling.

"Shall I serve dessert now, Sir?" Sebastian asked. Thomas jumped again, as if he'd forgotten my butler was still here.

"Yes, please do," Uncle agreed. Sebastian began cutting pieces of an exquisite-looking chocolate cake.

"This afternoon, we have a chocolate ganache cake, a most savory French delight," Sebastian informed as he served everyone a slice. Thomas picked up his fork and greedily began eating as soon as the dessert was placed in front of him. I looked away and rolled my eyes. Clearly, he had no patience whatsoever. It was most unbecoming of a man.

"My Lady," Sebastian said as he laid the plate down in front of me. He gave me a charming smile, and I could've sworn I saw him wink at me as well. I brushed it off and picked up my fork. I cut myself a small piece of the cake, and popped it into my mouth. It was quite savory indeed. I turned to face Thomas so that I might attempt to engage him in pointless conversation, but he was too busy devouring his cake. Ugh! He even had bits of chocolate all over his face! I was about to politely clear my throat to gain his attention, when I noticed a most unwelcome guest dropping in. The creature descended down onto Thomas's back, then scurried around toward his shoulder. I almost lost my own dessert. I loathed those hairy things with a fiery passion! But, it was not on me. It was on poor Thomas. I had to force myself to keep a straight face. If Thomas hated cats, then surely a spider will have him scared out of his wits! It wasn't a tiny one, either. It was nearly the size of a shilling. Uncle looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face. Then he noticed it too, but it was entirely too late. The spider had found its way onto Thomas's face. Of course, the stupid bloke didn't notice a thing. He was still too absorbed in his cake.

"Thomas!" Uncle shouted, jumping up from his chair. "You've a spider on your face!" Lord Derbyshire glanced over at his son and screamed like a banshee. Never had I heard the Lord scream before, and it was quite hilarious. Thomas's eyes widened and he stopped eating. He slowly put a hand to his cheek, feeling the eight-legged creature squirm under his touch. He screamed at the top of his lungs and proceeded to run amuck around the well-tended yard, damaging the flowers as he did so.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" he wailed, flailing his arms wildly about. He soon became disorientated of where he was going, and crashed right into one of the fig trees. I heard Uncle gasp loudly. Honestly, why was he so obsessed with those rotten-smelling trees?

We all gathered around Thomas as he saw stars dancing around his head. Sebastian leaned over to get a closer look at his face. "The spider is gone," he said, his smirk appearing again. Thomas managed to glare at Sebastian despite his pain.

"I believe we shall be going now," Lord Derbyshire said as he helped his son to his feet. "It was good to see you again, Earl Pemberly. Lady Annalise." He gave a slight bow.

"I will show you the door," Sebastian offered. Lord Derbyshire nodded his head, and he and Thomas left my uncle and I standing there by ourselves.

"What an affair this has been," Uncle sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Well, either way, I appreciate your behaving so well, Annalise." He nodded at me curtly before walking back to the manor.

"Of course, Uncle," I said softly to myself. Then, when he was far out of earshot, I doubled over in laughter.

* * *

"Sebastian, that was truly quite the performance you put on today," I commented as I removed all the pins that held my hair in place. Sebastian stood behind me, unbuttoning my dress.

"You ordered me to entertain you, and I merely did my best to do just that," he said. "Arms out, please." I did as he told me, and he gently slid the heavy fabric off my arms, allowing them to finally breathe. "However, I was only responsible for two of the disastrous happenings that occurred."

I spun around to look him in the eyes. "Only two?"

"Yes," he said. "I put a pinch of salt in Thomas's tea, and I found the cat and placed it underneath the table. The spider bit was completely accidental, though it did add a nice touch." He smiled at me. "I do hope you enjoyed yourself at least a little."

I smiled back at him. "Yes, I was quite amused. Thank you, Sebastian." Before I even knew what I was doing, I threw my arms around him in an embrace. He stiffened a bit, and I soon realized my error. I dropped my arms and backed away swiftly, not meeting his gaze. I knew he was staring at me, though. I could feel his eyes boring into me. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized, still looking at the ground. It was most inappropriate for a lady to have intimate contact with her servants. Especially male servants.

Sebastian did not react the way I thought he would. In fact, he did something completely unexpected. He carefully tilted my chin up and gazed into my eyes for several seconds before he spoke again. "The most gorgeous shade of green," he said, more to himself than to me. "My Lady, I am your butler, and you are my mistress. I shall always serve you, no matter what, until our contract is fulfilled." I nodded my head slowly, trapped in his gaze. He smiled and continued to undress me. I retreated behind my screen once my corset was removed, and changed into my nightgown. I stepped out from the screen after I was finished, and was a little taken-a-back with what I saw. Sebastian had pulled up a chair next to my bedside, and he was holding a book. What was this? Sebastian hadn't read to me since I was twelve.

"Sebastian, what's the meaning of this?" I asked as I crawled into my bed. Sebastian tucked me in and sat back down in the chair.

"Would you like me to read to you a bit, My Lady?" he inquired, holding out the book so I could see it.

"Pride and Prejudice?" I asked, wondering why he'd chosen that particular book. I had never read it, but it had been sitting on my bookshelf for years now.

"Yes," Sebastian said. "I thought perhaps it may help ease your mind."

I mulled the thought over in my head for a moment. "Alright," I agreed, and propped my pillow up so that I could sit in my bed for a while. Sebastian opened the book and began reading.

"'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters...'"

His velvety voice flooded throughout the room. Not long after he started reading, I slowly began sinking down into my bed. My body relaxed, and my mind stopped reeling. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Sebastian's muffled voice, bidding me pleasant dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Don't forget to leave a review if you so desire! You guys are the best! ****I hope to have chapter 3 up soon. It may not come until the weekend, because I'm really busy right with my school's one-act play. We're actually doing an excerpt from Pride and Prejudice, which is why I decided to include that little bit in the story haha! Well, goodbye for now! I hope to see you all in chapter 3! :)**


	4. Three

**A/N: Hola dear readers! I'm back with chapter 3! Before I say anything else, I just want to take some time to express my thanks to you guys. I really could not ask for a better bunch of readers! You guys are all so nice! And I really appreciate all the great reviews I've gotten so far! I'm simply gushing with affection right now! :P *Clears throat* Okay, enough of that. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter! I love, love, LOVE hearing from you guys, so if you can, please leave a review as well! Alright, enough of my babbling. You can read now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters, with the exception of my OC's, belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_"Mother! I'm going to find you!" I ran as fast as my tiny legs could carry me through the vivid garden. My eyes were fixed on my mother's figure as she quickly disappeared behind one of the very tall hedges. I followed the scent of her sweet-smelling perfume and chased after her, smiling and laughing all the while. Once I reached the hedge, I poked my head around and said "boo" as if to surprise her. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, feigning fright._

_ "Oh no, you found me!" she pouted, then proceeded to sweep me up into a warm hug. "Little Annalise," she cooed, nuzzling her face against mine. "My beautiful daughter. Mummy loves you very much, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that." She kissed my forehead gently, the only way a mother could. Her long, fire-red hair draped over my face, and I inhaled her scent. She looked upon me lovingly with her peridot eyes, the same color as my own. "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age," she said softly, a tender smile playing on her lips. _

_ "Elizabeth? Annalise?" My father arrived in the garden, looking for us. "Pauline says dinner is ready." He laughed at the sight of us, my mother kneeling on the ground and me wrapped up in her arms. "What are you two doing?" _

_ "Mummy and I are playing hide and seek!" I sang. "Do you want to play, too?"_

_ "After dinner, Annalise," my mother said, patting me on my head. "Let's go inside now. I'm sure Pauline has made something wonderful." She set me down on my feet and stood, taking my small hand in her own. My father did the same with my other hand. I allowed myself to pout a little. There was never enough time for play in the mind of a little girl. _

_ "Mummy? Daddy?" I began to speak in my small voice. "Will you be with me forever?" _

_ "Of course, darling," my mother answered. She squeezed my hand tighter._

_ "We'll be right here beside you until the very end," my father said. "Nothing will ever tear this family apart." He picked me up and placed me on top of his shoulders, making me let out a surprised squeal. He began to run a little as he carried me back to the manor, pretending he was a horse. I tossed my head back and laughed the whole way, feeling as light as air. _

* * *

I awakened to the sound of my curtains being drawn back. I abruptly sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust back to reality. I had been dreaming about my parents, which was something I had not done in a very long time. Before I could control my emotions, hot tears were rolling down my cheeks .

"My Lady?" Sebastian asked, rushing to my bedside. "What's troubling you? Are you feeling alright?" He took off one of his gloves with his teeth, revealing long, slender fingers that were tipped with black nails. Also on the back of that hand was the mark of our contract, which was a dark-purple star shape within a circle. "You don't have a fever, do you?" he asked, kneeling down on the floor and placing his now bare hand on my forehead. I looked up at him through tear-flooded eyes, not able to see him clearly. "You don't feel warm." He dropped his hand and looked long and hard at me. "Was it a nightmare, perhaps?"

"No," I told him, wiping my eyes with a delicate finger. "It was quite the opposite, actually. I can't remember the last time I had such a lovely dream." I nonchalantly rolled the bed sheets in between my fingers, deep in thought.

Sebastian's eyes seemed a little sad when I looked back up at him. "Then why are you upset?" he asked, the smallest of smiles creeping onto his face. "May I ask what you dreamt of, Mistress?"

My eyes were beginning to water again, and Sebastian took the liberty of dabbing at them with his handkerchief. "Thank you," I said softly. I took a moment to regain my composure. "My parents," I whispered. "My dream was about my parents." I turned my head to look out the window. The sky was a clear blue and the clouds were white and puffy, just the way they had been in my dream. "I wish you could understand, Sebastian," I said, facing him again. "But you could never hope to know how I feel. Demons don't feel sadness, do they?"

Sebastian's eyes lowered a bit. "No, I can't say I've ever been truly sad in all my existence." I sighed and turned away from him again.

"All I ever feel now is a burning hatred toward those who took them away from me." I muttered. "I want to make them suffer like they never have before. I want the pleasure of killing them with my own hands." My fists clenched tightly in bitter anger, my nails almost drawing blood against the soft skin of the palms of my hands.

Sebastian carefully took my hands in his own, and I was forced to look at him. There was a strange ferocity in his eyes that I'd never seen before. "You shall have your revenge, My Lady," he whispered. "I will see to it."

"Of course. Thank you, Sebastian." My voice was barely audible. I'd become so entranced in his eyes that I'd quite forgotten my rage. Sebastian smiled and rose to his feet, pulling his left glove back on.

"By the way, Mistress, do allow me to wish you a happy birthday." His smile grew wider when he saw my bewildered expression. "My, don't tell me you've forgotten your birthday."

"No, I haven't," I countered, giving him a rather nasty look. "I just hadn't thought about it until now." In truth, I had forgotten to keep track of the days. Today was Tuesday, the first of September. My birthday. Today I was eighteen years old. "Hmm, I can't say I feel any different." I threw off my blankets and went to change out of my nightclothes. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you, Sebastian?" I asked, slinging the silken fabric over the screen. I was actually very intrigued as to what his answer might be.

Sebastian chuckled softly. "You really wish to know?" I heard him walk over to my armoire to pick out a gown for me to wear. I silently hoped it wasn't something ghastly. "I assure you, I am very old." That was his answer. I should've known he wouldn't tell me his exact age.

I sighed and stepped out from behind the screen. "Very well. That reply will do for now." I allowed Sebastian to dress me, however perturbed I was at the moment. I couldn't very well put a corset on myself. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Pardon the interruption, Mistress," Mey-Rin squeaked as she timidly opened the door. "Sebastian, the Master wishes to speak with you about the ball this evening, yes he does."

My eyes widened a bit. "A ball?" I asked, turning to Sebastian. Why was I just being informed about this now?

"Yes, Mistress," Sebastian said. "Your uncle has prepared a ball tonight in celebration of your birthday." The corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smile. "It seems even he is capable of courtesy every now and then." Sebastian turned to Mey-Rin. "Would you finish up in here then, Mey-Rin?"

"Yes sir," Mey-Rin answered, and hurried to finish lacing up the back of my dress. Sebastian hadn't disappointed me with my outfit this time. I was adorned in a deep, emerald green gown, with lace trim around the bottom of the skirt. This gown had capped sleeves, which I liked far better than long sleeves. The front was embellished with little black rosettes. I very much liked this dress. It suited me far better than any of my others. The deep green brought out my eyes, and it made my hair look brighter as well. The outfit was completed with a pair of black, silk gloves.

"What do you think, Mey-Rin?" I asked once she had finished dressing me. I twirled around a bit, letting the skirt flow out.

"Beautiful, Mistress," Mey-Rin praised. "Sir Thomas is sure to find you absolutely stunning this evening!" My smile faded. In the tranquility of the moment, I had forgotten about my pig-headed fiancée. Mey-Rin noticed my sudden lack of frivolity. "Something the matter, Mistress?"

"No, nothing at all, Mey-Rin," I assured, forcing myself to wear a smile again. "You may go now." She nodded, curtsied politely, and left the room. I studied my reflection in my mirror, attempting another smile. After a while I gave up. It was simply no use. I couldn't smile genuinely any more. Never again since that day. The smiles I wore now all looked fraudulent. They bore no sincerity at all.

* * *

"Annalise, you have to tell us about your engagement!" Veronica urged me. She and several other of my fellow debutantes had arrived at the ball a few moments ago, and they all wanted to hear the juicy news of my engagement. We were standing in a small circle around the bottom of the grand staircase. Among us were Mary Hertfordshire, Jacqueline Darlington, Catherine McCallan, Georgiana Worthington, and Cecily Clayworth. These young ladies were all the daughters of wealthy London aristocrats. I can't say that all of them were my friends, in fact, I could only tolerate three of them. Veronica was the only exception. Despite being blissfully unaware of how I despised Thomas, she was the only one who didn't truly annoy me.

"Oh yes! Pray, do tell us everything, Annalise!" Cecily chimed in. Her voice was the most nasal and piercing voice that I had ever heard in my entire life. If it weren't for her pretty face and platinum blonde hair, she would have no hope in finding a husband.

"And perhaps when you're through with that, maybe you could tell us a bit about that butler of yours. He's so very handsome! I'd let him dress me up any day, if you know what I mean." Mary said impiously.

"Mary!" Jacqueline squeaked. "How could you say such a thing! He isn't of our class!"

She was worried about the class system, of all things. Gracious, if it weren't frowned upon, I would've slapped her for her density. Class and money were the only things these girls cared about, which was what set them so far apart from me. My eyes wandered over to where Sebastian was serving wine to some of the other guests. I wondered if he'd heard my 'friend's' remark. I hoped he hadn't.

"So Annalise," Veronica began, taking my arm and leading me away from the stairs. Naturally, the gaggle of girls followed us. "Do tell us about you and Thomas. We're simply dying to hear about the engagement!" After some consideration, I decided it was best to make her and the others happy for the time being.

"I'm so very delighted," I said, mustering the absolute best fake smile that I could. "Thomas is such a gentleman, and he's quite handsome as well." Everything that came out of my mouth was a lie, but lying was a skill I had learned to master over the years. I even lied to myself sometimes without even knowing it.

"Speak of the devil," Georgiana said. "There he is now."

Sure enough, Thomas had made his way to our little group. "Lady Annalise, may I have your hand in the next dance?" He held out his hand, just waiting for me to take it. Then the music stopped, and a new song began. I looked back at Veronica and the others. They all had suggestive smiles plastered onto their faces. Reluctantly, I took Thomas's hand, and he lead me out onto the floor. He didn't stop until we were right in the middle, which I didn't like very much because he'd made us the center of attention. Of course, I assumed this was only a publicity stunt for him and his father. The song that played was a waltz. I was rather grateful for that, because waltzing was the only type of dancing I could do with ease. Sebastian had taught me well. I had to admit, Thomas wasn't all that bad himself. Though that hardly made up for all the other lapses in his character. Soon enough, we were the only pair left on the floor. I was getting quite uncomfortable, but I tried not to let it show on my face. All around us, I heard people saying how lovely we were together. I almost scoffed. They hadn't seen anything yet. Thomas twirled me about the room, intent on catching everyone's eye. "Annalise, you really are a beautiful little robin," he said in a low voice. Then he leaned in close to my ear. "If it were not a sin to lose one's virginity before marriage, I would take you to bed right now and have my way with you." My eyes went wide as he flashed me a most impure smile. There are no words to describe how overjoyed I was when the song ended. Thomas bowed to me, and I curtsied, as was only polite, then I hastily excused myself. I made my way over to the serving table where Sebastian was. He bowed when he saw me.

"My Lady, I do hope you are enjoying yourself," he said. "That was a very well-executed performance you put on just now." His smirk told me everything that was on his mind. He might as well have said, "I'm sure no one could tell of your resentment toward Thomas. Very believable, indeed."

"Sebastian, I think I need to retire for the night," I told him, suddenly feeling uneasy. "I know it's rude of me to leave a ball in my honor, but I can't stay down here."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "Very well, My Lady. Would you like me to bring you some tea to help you-" He was interrupted by a loud cackle that belonged to a man. I immediately stiffened in my place once the sound reached my ears. I knew that laugh. My mind flashbacked to eight years ago. There I was, alone, hiding inside my closet. I heard the laughter. The insane, demented laughter...

"My Lady?" Sebastian asked, touching my arm. I flinched at the sudden contact. "Are you alright?"

My breathing picked up. "That laugh," I whispered. "Whomever it belongs to, I'm certain he's one of them." I gripped Sebastian's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "He's one of my parents' murderers!"

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh cliffhanger! I don't usually do that, but for some reason I felt it was appropriate! I promise I will not leave you guys hanging for too long! Also, I don't know why, but for some reason Thomas's character makes me think of Viscount Druitt. I did not intend to model him after Druitt, though haha! I guess it just kinda happened that way! :P Anywho, thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, and I hope to see you guys in chapter 4! :)**


	5. Four

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! I know it's been a while since I updated last. I apologize for the slight delay. These past few weeks, I've been really busy with our One-act play and all. We took first in our regional competition, so we moved on to the state competition, which meant another couple weeks of practices and preparing. But One-act is over now, so hopefully I'll have more time to update. If all goes well, then I should have at least three chapters done by the end of December. I'm trying to make an updating schedule now, because I believe it'll help me be more on top of things. Of course, homework and other stuff has to be taken into account as well, so the schedule is subject to change. Right now, here's what I've got:**

**December 7: Chapter 5 - To Hell and Back Again**

**December 13 or 14: Chapter 6 - To Hell and Back Again**

**December 21: Chapter 11 - Fire Emblem: ToR (Yes, I'm going to attempt to start that one up again :P)**

**December 28: Chapter 7 - To Hell and Back Again**

**So that's my schedule so far. Yeah, I decided I needed to get organized. :P The sooner I finish ToR, the sooner I can get working on my next FE fic, so I'm really excited. I promised myself I wouldn't start that one until ToR was DONE, so that alone should give me motivation to finish it haha! Alright, now that you've been informed of my future plans (whether you wanted to be or not) I'll let you go ahead and read this chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters, with the exception of my OCs, belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Sebastian looked deeply into my eyes a moment before gently removing his hand from under mine. I couldn't read his expression exactly, but I did see a hint of vexation. He allowed himself to set the wine pitcher down delicately on the table, then his eyes darted to where the raucous laughter could be heard. I followed his gaze, trying desperately to pinpoint who the cackle belonged to. It was quite the challenge, considering there were over a hundred people in the crowded ballroom. I found myself feeling a tad faint. If this was one of the men who murdered my parents, then all Hell was about to break loose.

"Mistress, I believe I've spotted him," Sebastian said, returning his gaze to me. He touched my shoulder lightly to divert my attention back to him. My entire body tensed; I could feel my breath being drawn out of me. Sebastian looked confused when my eyes finally met his again. "What will you have me do, Mistress?"

I had to think. What could I do with a room full of people like this? I would need to get the man alone if I wanted to interrogate him. "Sebastian, your orders," I said, after I had thought about the situation for a while. "Create a diversion to distract him and take him somewhere that's secluded. The kitchen should do nicely." Yes, the kitchen would work very well. Lots of sharp knives lying around that would help me carry out my impending task.

"Of course, right away, Mistress," Sebastian answered me with a devious smile. I knew he would not fail me. I watched as he effortlessly picked up a tray filled with wine goblets and began striding toward the man in question. I realized that he really didn't look like a criminal. He was actually rather handsome for a man who appeared to be in his late forties. But his innocent face did not fool me in the least. I knew what he was. I had heard his distinct laughter before. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Sebastian approached the man rather quickly, I noted, and was pretending to be ignorant in his actions. When there was a foot or two of space in between them, Sebastian abruptly closed the gap by colliding into him, causing much of the wine he was carrying to splash onto the man's expensive looking gray tailcoat. Of course, he made it look like a complete accident. Sebastian had always been a very competent actor.

The man spun around and began to shout at Sebastian. "What have you done, you blithering idiot? Do you not realize how exquisite this coat is?" Pity, his looks didn't match his personality at all. The man's face turned red from frustration, and I looked timidly around the room. Thank God no one else seemed to notice the squall that was going on between him and my butler.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir," Sebastian apologized, giving a curt bow. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to accompany me to the kitchen? I'll have that cleaned up for you straight away." The man seemed to hesitate a bit and scoffed, but eventually conceded to follow Sebastian out of the room. Before they exited, Sebastian turned my way and gave me a conspicuous wink, indicating that I should follow also. I did well to snake my way through the crowd, trying not to draw attention to myself. I especially had to make sure that Thomas or the girls didn't notice me. When I at last reached the far side of the room, I darted down the long, dimly lit hallway toward the kitchen.

As I neared the door to the kitchen, I could hear Sebastian trying to make idle conversation with the man. I also heard the faucet running, so I assumed he was in the process of cleaning the coat. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open, trying to gather my wits. If I was to interrogate this man properly, than I was going to have to be pertinent. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and when I opened them again, I had nothing but vengeance on my mind.

"Sebastian," I announced myself proudly, striding into the room. The man, sitting in a chair by the kitchen table, turned his head to meet me, a befuddled expression on his face. "Ah, I see you are being well-tended to, Sir-" I trailed off so that he might tell me his name.

"Brewer. Gregory Brewer, My Lady," he answered, bowing his head ever so slightly. "Please, tell me, what are you doing away from the ball? A fine young lady like you should be indulging in this stately affair." He stood and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. Sickening, he had the disposition of a snake, ready to strike his victim at any second.

"You will pardon me, Sir Brewer," I began, lifting up my skirts and giving a little curtsy. "I couldn't help but notice that display in the ballroom. I've come to see how you fare." I glanced over at Sebastian, who was diligently scrubbing the coat. "I give you my sincerest apologies for my butler's mild incompetence." At that, Sebastian's shoulder's tensed up a bit, and I allowed a small smile to creep onto my face.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Sir Brewer assured. "He seems to be doing a fine job of cleaning it." His right eye twitched, and I took careful note of it.

I wiped the smirk off my face. "Indeed, he does." Nonchalantly, I strolled over to the door and turned my back to Sir Brewer. "Well, Sebastian," I said, carefully locking the door. At the sound of the _click_, I could feel Sir Brewer's growing uneasiness. "Are you quite finished with that coat?"

Sebastian turned the faucet off and began dabbing the coat with a towel. "Yes, it is clean now," he said, and handed the coat back to Sir Brewer. Sir Brewer gratefully took it from him.

"Thank you very much," he sputtered, and turned to make a run for the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that I was still standing there, blocking his way.

"That is a very fine tailcoat, Sir," I said, slowly inching toward him. His eyes were wide as dinner plates as he took several timid steps back. "It is truly a shame that I'll have to stain it once more." The corners of my mouth turned up into an insidious grin.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?" Sir Brewer shrieked, defensively putting his hands in front of his face.

"Sebastian, now!" I shouted, peeling my long, black gloves off with my teeth, just as Sebastian always did. Sebastian just smiled and put his hand over his heart.

"Yes, Young Mistress," he said, then grabbed Sir Brewer by the arm. He leaned into his ear and spoke. "I hope you don't mind, good Sir, but my Mistress wishes to ask you a few questions." Sir Brewer's expression only became more frightened, and he struggled to get free of Sebastian's iron grip.

"Why?! What the hell is going on here?!" he cried. But before he could say another word, I had my hand wrapped around his throat.

"Now then, Sir Brewer," I hissed, tightening my grip the more he writhed to get away. "I know you partook in murdering my parents eight years ago! Tell me why!" I released some of the pressure on his throat so he could talk.

"I did no such thing!" he coughed. "Where's your proof?"

"The proof, Sir Brewer," I began, "is in your laugh. It's one of the same that I heard that night." Sir Brewer's face contorted then, from fear into pure hatred.

"It's true," he said through clenched teeth. "Yes, I aided him, along with several others, in the murders of your parents." I constricted his throat even harder.

"_Him_," I sneered. "Who's _him_?" When he didn't speak again, I threatened to crush his jugular right then and there.

"I'll never say!" Sir Brewer spat, giving me a look that would surely kill someone of a weaker disposition. "I will never answer to you, brat!"

"How many of you were there?" I demanded, tightening my grip once more. "I heard many voices that night, surely there were more than just a few."

"Seven," Sir Brewer choked out. "There were seven of us." He gasped for air, but I wasn't letting up. "That's all the information you'll get from me, you wench!"

"Very well, then," I said, letting go of his throat. He began coughing erratically, and a few drops of blood spewed from his mouth. "Sebastian, give me a knife."

"What?! No! Please, spare my life!" Sir Brewer begged, looking at me with pleading eyes. Sebastian picked up a very sharp carving knife and tossed it to me. I expertly caught it by the handle.

"Such a peculiar man you are, Sir Brewer," I said, moving toward him again. "One moment you're insulting me, and the next you're begging for mercy." I raised the knife into the air, readying myself to plunge it directly into his heart. "How very pathetic!" With one fluid motion, the knife penetrated Sir Brewer's flesh, and he gave one last shriek before he died. Once the knife was lodged in his chest, I twisted it about violently for good measure. Then I tore the knife out and began stabbing him all over his body. I grunted in anger as I enjoyed every moment of killing that man. Blood splattered everywhere, manifesting itself on anything that was nearby. Sebastian, still holding the man's arm, simply stood there stoically as the blood showered his clothes and face. When I'd finally had enough, I dropped the knife on the floor and backed away from the body, breathing heavily from all the physical exertion. I took in the sight of the man that I'd just killed, and I immediately felt my gut wrench. I looked down at my dress, only to see that it was covered in blood. The room began to spin, and I felt myself falling forward. But before I could hit the floor, Sebastian caught me.

"My Lady?" he asked, looking at me with worried eyes. "Are you feeling ill?" I nodded my head in response, and Sebastian stood up straight, still cradling me in his arms. "Well then, let's get you out of here." But before he had the chance to move, I reached up and touched his face.

"No, Sebastian," I said softly. I felt my eyes begin to water. "It's not the sight of it that's making me ill." I paused a moment and let a few tears trickle down my face. "I guess, I just can't believe I took someone's life." Sebastian looked at me with a straight face, and I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Vengeance is not something that is easily obtainable, My Lady," Sebastian said, after a brief moment of silence. "It always comes with a price. Tonight, you have sullied your hands with the blood of another." I couldn't bear to hear any more. I looked down at my hands, still painted red with Sir Brewer's blood. Sebastian continued on. "Tonight, you are forever changed."

I took in staggered breaths of air. "This is what I wanted," I said. "I wanted to kill each of my parents' murderers with my own hands." I glanced back up at Sebastian. He had a knowing look on his face. "Tonight, I've done just that."

"Yes," Sebastian said. "And it appears you'll have to do it six more times."

I allowed a nervous laugh to escape me. "I guess so." Sebastian gently set me back on my feet, making sure I could stand on my own before letting go. I wasn't dizzy anymore, but my stomach still hurt a bit.

"Now then, you should go on up to bed, Mistress," Sebastian said. "I need to clean things up in here. Please, take the back stairs, and make sure no one sees you." He gestured to my blood-stained dress. "I promise I'll be up in a moment with your nighttime tea."

I smiled warmly at Sebastian. Somehow, he'd managed to make the task of killing someone not seem so bad. I greatly admired him for that. There was truly no other that I wished to have by my side. I started for the door, but before I opened it, I turned to face Sebastian again. "Please don't be too terribly long, Sebastian," I said, my smile never fading, and I realized that for the first time in a long while, I had smiled genuinely. "I need you." Sebastian looked a little surprised, but he nevertheless bowed his head. Then I turned and left the room, wondering why I'd just said what I did.

* * *

_She needs me..._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 4! Hopefully I'll be updating again this weekend. Just hold tight and be patient, please! Things have sort of died down a bit for me now, so I should be getting back to my, one-chapter-a-week schedule. I'll try to follow that schedule as best I can, but like I said, things might come up and chapters could be a bit late. If that happens, please just bear with me. I'll see you guys in chapter 5! :) **


	6. Five

**A/N: Hey readers! Thank goodness for snow days, right? :P My school was cancelled yesterday, so I got the entire day to work on this chapter. And guess what? I'm on track with my schedule so far! Yay for me! I'm so proud of myself haha! I honestly thought I would fall behind right away. If it weren't for the extra day off from school, I probably would have. But anyway, chapter 5 is here! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Remember to follow and favorite! Also, if you so wish to express your opinion of this story, don't forget to leave a review as well! Reviews make my day, seriously. When I check my email and see that I've gotten a new review, my whole day seems better. Even if it's just to say "hey, I really like this story," please take the time to review! Alrighty then, guess I'll stop talking now. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters, with the exception of my OCs, belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Even after leaving the homicidal scene, I still felt sick to my stomach. I knew it wasn't the gore that upset me. I had seen blood before, copious amounts of it when my parents were murdered. I'd thrown up then, but after being in that room for so long, I almost got used to it. It really was a terrible thing to say, but it was true. After that, no amount of blood bothered me at all.

With every step I took, my stomach lurched. I wondered if maybe I'd contracted the stomach flu somehow. As I staggered to my bedroom, I felt like purging everything I'd eaten during the day. The hall seemed to be moving underneath my feet.

"Just a little farther," I mumbled to myself as I neared my room. I counted the steps until I reached the door. When I at last arrived, I carefully slipped one of my gloves back on to turn the knob. I surely didn't want one of the servants to walk by and find my door handle covered in blood. If that wasn't incriminating evidence enough that I'd murdered a man, then I didn't know what was. I threw open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I barely had time to breathe when I whipped around and saw Sebastian standing in the middle of the room.

"I've prepared your tea, Mistress," he informed me with a smile. I just stood there against the door for a moment, dumbfounded. Impossible! How was he back here so fast? How had he managed to clean up the crime scene _and_ make my tea in just a matter of minutes? And how in the world were his clothes devoid of any blood at all? Well, he was Sebastian, and when I'd asked similar questions in the past, he merely told me he was 'one hell of a butler.' He most certainly was.

"You never fail to surprise me, Sebastian," I managed to say after I'd caught my breath again. I walked over to my mirror and examined my appearance. I can honestly say I never imagined myself looking the way I did. My hair was as filthy as a rat's nest, and my face had streaks of blood across it. I figured there was no way my gown could ever by salvaged, tarnished as it was. "Even so, I think I would fancy a bath first before I take my tea."

"Of course, My Lady," Sebastian chuckled. "You are a bit of a mess at the present time." I glared at him a bit before retreating into my washroom, but I soon started laughing as well. I was indeed a mess. Once inside, I began untying the back of my dress the best I could. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly skilled in doing it myself.

"Oh, come on, stupid dress!" I groaned, hopelessly fiddling with the strings. My arms soon got tired of stretching, and I dejectedly dropped them at my sides. Not long after that, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"My Lady, do you require assistance?" Sebastian's voice asked from the other side.

I sighed deeply. "Yes, please come in, Sebastian." I opened the door for him.

Sebastian effortlessly undid my dress, then slid the soft, silky fabric off my body. He discarded it in the corner of the room, then began unlacing my corset. Once everything was removed except my innermost layers, he turned to leave the room. I'm not entirely sure what came over me, but I found myself unwilling to let him go at that moment. Impulsively, I reached out and put my hand on his arm.

"Wait, Sebastian," I said, looking directly into his crimson orbs. "Stay in here with me while I bathe." Sebastian's face took on an alarmed expression and he gasped a little.

"Mistress," he said, his voice barely audible. "That would be most indecent. I couldn't possibly-"

"You don't have to look," I interrupted him. "Just take that chair over there and sit in the corner facing away from me." I pointed to the chair that stood next to the washtub. "Pretend I'm a little girl once more," I added as an afterthought.

Sebastian heaved a great sigh. "Mistress, if someone were to see me in here with you, I'd be out of a job, perhaps even arrested."

I looked long and hard at him. "Sebastian, we both know you'd be long gone before anyone even had the chance to open the door." Sebastian didn't seem moved by this comment, however. I didn't want to resort to this, but it appeared I had no other choice. "I order you, Sebastian. Stay in here and keep me company."

From the look on his face, I could tell Sebastian knew he'd lost this battle. "Yes, My Lady," he said, bowing to me. I couldn't hide the look of pure joy that spread across my features. I turned the knobs on the washtub and began filling it with water. When I turned around, Sebastian was already sitting in the corner. I had to laugh. He looked like a small child being punished. I let my hair down from the tight bun it was in and began to take off the rest of my clothes, feeling so very scandalous. I had to admit, though, it was a little thrilling at the same time. Once I was stark naked, I stepped into the basin of warm water. It felt good on my chilled skin, and my uneasy stomach was starting to subside as well. I grabbed the washcloth that was sitting on a small table beside the tub and began washing my face. The water turned a little pink.

"Do you remember me as child, Sebastian?" I asked suddenly, thinking back to the days of my innocence. I guess I was no longer innocent when Sebastian and I met. I'd agreed to form a contract with him, thus I ultimately knew I was going to end up in Hell. This man that I'd killed didn't really matter. Murdering six more would just be icing on the cake.

"Of course, Mistress," Sebastian said, speaking to the wall. "I remember everything about you."

I reached for a bar of soap and began scrubbing my body. "Do you remember when I was eleven, and I begged you to play hide-and-seek with me?" I asked, recalling the fond memory. "You looked for me for almost an hour," I laughed. "But I had a very simple hiding place under the dining room table."

"I knew where you were all along, of course," Sebastian said, putting his head down a bit. "As your butler, it's my sworn duty to never lose sight of you." He paused for a brief moment. "If I found you right away, you wouldn't have been very happy."

I laughed again. "Yes, I suppose you're right about that." I reached for a pitcher full of warm water that Sebastian had somehow set out for me before I even came in, and poured it all over my head. I didn't really have a need to wash my hair, I just liked the feeling of the water. I sat in the tub for a little longer before finally deciding to get out. I wrapped myself in the towel and carefully stepped onto the bath mat. I thought a little bit about what he said. Sebastian was right about everything. Even thinking back to the night we'd made our pact, I wondered if he knew all along that I actually didn't have the nerve to kill myself. Nonchalantly, I traced the intricate design on my ribcage.

"To be quite honest, I knew you weren't going to jump that night," Sebastian said, seeming to read my exact thoughts. He turned his head ever so slightly, but still did not face me. "Just let me know when you're decent."

"You can look now," I said, slipping my silken nightgown on. Sebastian stood and walked toward me, then began fiddling with my nightgown, making sure it was sitting right on me. I allowed him to do so, picking up my hairbrush. But before I could comb through my damp hair, Sebastian lightly touched my arm.

"Please, Mistress, allow me," he offered. I had no objections to this, so I handed him the brush. He carefully moved all my hair to my left shoulder and began brushing through the tangled mess. He was so gentle, not pulling on a single strand too hard. The brush slid through my hair like water droplets off of a melting icicle. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Something the matter, My Lady?" Sebastian asked, stopping the brush in mid-stroke. I could see his worried eyes in the reflection of the mirror. He rested his free hand on my forehead. "You're not still feeling ill, are you?" I shook my head, and he continued brushing my hair. We went on like this for a good five more minutes, and then a thought came to my mind.

"Sebastian, why does my hair entice you so?" I asked. I had wanted to know the answer to this question for a long time now. He always had that iridescent gleam in his eyes whenever he touched my hair.

Sebastian smiled at my reflection. "Because it is beautiful, My Lady, as is the rest of you."

Now, any other girl would've blushed at this comment, perhaps even squealed slightly, but I knew much better than that. "Sebastian," I said, turning around to face him. "Do I have a scent? Does smelling me every day make you want to devour my soul right here and now?"

"In all honesty, yes. You do have a sweet scent about you, My Lady, and it drives me to madness." Sebastian's eyes glowed then, a bright violet-pink. I found that I couldn't stop gazing into them. I was under their hypnotic spell.

"Um." I looked away and blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. "Sebastian, perhaps you could read to me again while I drink my tea." Good save, Annalise.

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, My Lady. There is nothing I want more than to be of service to you."

Back in my bedroom, I huddled under my blankets and sipped my tea, whilst Sebastian took _Pride and Prejudice_ off the bedside table and put on his spectacles. I chuckled a little. He looked so much more sophisticated when he wore those. Sebastian cracked open the book and picked up where we had left off. I set the tea cup on the table and leaned back against the pillows, closing my eyes.

"'There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense,'" he read. I couldn't help but realize how much these statements applied to me. There were indeed few people whom I sincerely loved. In truth, I couldn't think of anyone whom I loved at all. I respected Uncle, but I sure as hell didn't love him. He had only taken me in out of spite, anyway. I certainly liked the servants and we were friends, but I didn't love any of them, either. I loathed Thomas with all my being and would be content with watching him burn away to nothing but ashes; no love there.

"Sebastian, what would you say love is?" I asked. Sebastian stopped reading and gave me a questionable look.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. I began to nervously run my fingers through my hair. Why was I asking him such a question?

"I was just...wondering." My words came out so quietly, I could barely hear myself talk. But I knew Sebastian had heard me. I watched as he gently set the book down on his lap, but he didn't close it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sebastian answered my question. "I suppose love could be defined as profound admiration and esteem for another person." I listened to his words intently, still toying with my hair. Sebastian continued on. "I find it hard to explain, but..." His voice trailed off a bit, and he sighed. "True love must be felt from deep within your heart. It's random and oftentimes, people fall in love when they least expect it. It can also be quite dangerous, however. Once in love, it's nearly impossible to let those feelings go." I blinked slowly. How was it Sebastian knew all this? Had he been in love once? "To answer your question, no, I have never loved anyone," he said, reading my mind yet again. "As a demon, I shouldn't even know the meaning of the word." He began wringing his hands. "But I've learned a lot in the years I've spent walking this earth."

"You've never felt that close to anyone before?" I asked. This was truly a side of Sebastian I'd never seen. Not once had he ever discussed emotions in such depth.

"No. I exist only to devour the souls of tormented humans. A pitiful concept such as love cannot stand in the way of that truth." The tone of his voice was suddenly a bit icy. A theoretical knife was plunged into my heart upon hearing his words. I didn't quite understand why they had upset me so. Sebastian cleared his throat and closed the book. "Well, I think that's enough for tonight, Mistress. It's getting rather late." He stood and removed the tea tray and my cup from the table and replaced the book back on the shelf. I watched with a meager yearning as he walked away. "Goodnight, My Lady," he said, then closed the door quietly behind him.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," I whispered, after he'd already left. My head was swimming with unanswered questions. I laid my pillows flat again and reached over to turn off the lamp. The moonlight flooded in and bathed the whole room in the soft glow. The shadows of the trees outside danced on the walls with each gentle gust of wind. As I lied in my bed that night, there was one question on my mind that stood out above all the others, and it was the most frightening question of all.

_Did I love Sebastian?_

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading this chapter! If all goes well, chapter 6 should be up in about a week. I'll see you all real soon! :)**


	7. Six

**A/N: Wellllll I guess I got a teensy bit behind schedule with this one. But at least it wasn't too bad. Apologies, this week's been a stress-inducing one for me! Lots of stuff's been going on. So okay, if all goes according to plan, those of you who have been anxiously awaiting the next chapter of ToR, your wait will soon be over! Yep, it'll be about two weeks before I put up the next chapter of To Hell and Back Again. So if any of you haven't yet read ToR, and you are familiar with Fire Emblem, please feel free to check it out! In regard to this story, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All characters, with the exception of my OC's, belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_Ugh. There it is._ I thought to myself as the carriage came to a slow halt in front of a large, overly decorated manor. It was a cement structure that was a pale yellow in color. There were large, ornate windows plastered in every space where a window could possibly be put. The entrance was covered by a tall pediment that was shaped like a tower. In all honestly, it reminded me of Big Ben. The front drive was bordered by hundreds of red rosebushes, much like Uncle's. This was the manor that Lord Derbyshire had purchased for Thomas and I to live in when we were married. I had no doubt he'd paid more than a pretty penny for it, but I supposed the Derbyshire's had that kind of money. Uncle was close to having that much, but he never would exactly equal Lord Horatio's amount. The Derbyshires were absolutely swimming in foul, loathsome money.

"Well then, we have arrived, Miss Pemberly," Thomas's plummy voice broke through and yanked me quite forcefully out of my daydream. I folded my hands in my lap and discreetly clenched my fists.

"Wonderful," I said, feigning pleasure the best I could. Thomas daintily opened the carriage door and stepped out, but before he could hold his hand out to me, there was another in its place.

"Please, allow me, Sir," Sebastian offered with a smile. Of course, I insisted on bringing my butler with me. I did not trust Thomas in the least. I didn't want him to get more than a little 'friendly' with me, which I knew he would do if the two of us were alone. I graciously took Sebastian's hand as I stepped down from the carriage. Thomas looked like he wanted to punch him square in the nose. Good luck with that.

"Please let me escort you inside, My Lady," Thomas said, this time snatching my hand up before Sebastian could. I fidgeted uncomfortably; his grip on my hand was far too firm. He began leading me like an uncooperative child into the manor. I glanced back hastily at Sebastian. His eyes were fixed on Thomas, and he did not look happy. No doubt he didn't like the way Thomas was man-handling me. When we reached the grand front door, Thomas took out a rather large key from his breast pocket and inserted it into the lock. I could hear the tumblers inside plain as day as he turned it about. "Here we are," he said, grabbing the knob and pushing the door open. "Welcome to your future home."

"Oh," I said. It was all I could say, for if you had seen the inside of that manor for yourself, you wouldn't have known what to say either. The walls in the foyer were papered with a deep red that had golden swirl-like designs all over it. The floor was made of black marble, and there was not a rug to be seen. The only source of lighting in the room came from a medium-sized chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. It was very, very dark. Even I, with all the sulking I liked to do, didn't prefer rooms to be this dark. Thomas looked at me expectantly. He was waiting for me to say something. "It's a little dark in here, don't you think?" I hinted nervously.

"Yes, I know," Thomas replied. "Dark rooms work better for seduction, Annalise." He took my hand again and looked directly into my eyes. I quickly averted my gaze and looked wherever I could that wasn't Thomas's face.

"Are those paintings?" I asked, glad to have found a distraction. I tore my hand away from Thomas and walked over to the staircase. On the wall were two large portraits; one of a man and one of a man and a woman together.

"Ah yes, what a keen eye you have, Miss Pemberly," Thomas said. I didn't really know what having a keen eye had to do with it. A near blind person could've seen the portraits on the wall, as large as they were. "I had them hung just last week," Thomas explained. "This one is my grandfather, Lord William Derbyshire." He pointed to the one depicting only the man. "And this one is he and my grandmother, Josephine." He moved his finger to the other painting.

"She must have been lovely," I said, closely examining the painting. I wasn't lying to him either, I realized. Josephine truly must've been a beautiful lady. I could see in the detail of her face that she had a naturally fair complexion, and sparkling blue eyes that looked like sapphires. Her hair was the color of wheat during the autumn harvest. I continued to look at the picture, until I noticed something that I thought was rather peculiar. Josephine was wearing an emerald ring on her right hand, a ring that looked a lot like one that my mother always wore. I moved closer to get a better look at it. The cut on the jewel was the same ovular shape, I noted. The band was silver, just like Mother's had been. Truly, it looked like it was the exact same ring! How very strange...

"Has something caught your eye, Miss Pemberly?" Thomas asked from behind me. I turned around to face him and smiled weakly.

"No, it's nothing," I said. "Shall we see the rest of the manor?"

Thomas smiled, baring his teeth at me. I allowed a bit of vomit to travel up my throat, but quickly swallowed it. "Yes, we shall." He took my hand again and led me up the stairs. I motioned for Sebastian to follow. I wanted him at my side during every minute of this dreaded tour.

* * *

When we finally arrived back at home, it was time for my violin lesson. Sebastian had given me a rather complicated piece of music that he wanted me to sight read. I grimaced when he placed it on the music stand in front of me. There was too much ink, which meant there were too many notes on the page.

"Don't you have something a little easier?" I asked, rosining up my bow. "You know I won't be able to play something this complex."

Sebastian smiled. "A little difficulty never hurt anyone. Besides, that is the best way to learn something." The corners of my mouth turned down into a dissatisfied frown. "Come now, My Lady," Sebastian urged me. "Pretend that it's fun." Actually, I didn't mind playing the violin. I really loved the sound that it produced. I just wished my music was easier. I held the base of the violin under my chin as I was supposed to, and began drawing the bow across the strings. The notes were everywhere. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to play them in the right rhythm. The sound that came out of the instrument was awful. After a while, the notes all blurred together, and the page looked like a massive splatter of ink to me. Dejectedly, I dropped the violin to my side and lowered my eyes to the floor. "Whatever is the matter, My Lady? Is something troubling you?" Sebastian asked. I focused my eyes on his shoes. I didn't want to look up just yet. Something was bothering me, though. It was that ring I'd seen in Thomas's grandparents' portrait.

"Yes," I mumbled, still looking at the ground. "I'm just confused about something." Sebastian sighed and cupped my chin with his hand, lifting my face up so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Please look at me when you're speaking, Mistress," he said lightly, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth upward. "I can't know what you're feeling unless I see it in your eyes."

"It's just," I began, not knowing exactly how to put it. "When I was looking at that portrait earlier today, I saw something that sparked some cause for concern." Sebastian's gaze intensified to let me know he was listening.

"Go on," he said. "What about that painting concerned you?"

"Josephine was wearing an emerald ring," I said, getting right to the point. Now Sebastian looked confused.

"And what was significant about this ring?" he asked, not quite following me.

"My mother had one just like it," I said. "The same cut, the same metal, everything about it was the same." I paused for a brief moment. "It looked absolutely identical to hers."

Sebastian let go of my chin and began walking slowly around the room. "Do you have this ring of your mother's in your possession?"

I sighed. "No, I've no clue where it ended up. It was probably auctioned off with the rest of her things." I never really understood that. A couple weeks after my parents were killed, my father's lawyer came to the old house and collected all of their things he thought would have value. He didn't even think to give them to their only daughter. I was still a bit angry about that. "For all I know, it could be in the hands of some wealthy London aristocrat."

Sebastian held his chin in his hand. "Do you think it's a possibility that, if this ring you saw is the same one your mother had, the Derbyshires could have been involved in the murders somehow?"

I shrugged my shoulders apprehensively. "I guess it's as good a theory as any." I walked over to an armchair and collapsed into it. "I wonder if the ring ended up in a jeweler's shop?" I asked. "Whoever bought it might have sold it again."

"That's also a possibility," Sebastian agreed. "Do you think we should investigate this matter further?"

I leaned back into the chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "Most definitely." If this theory we had formulated was correct, then we were well on our way to finding another culprit.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading guys! Stay tuned for the next update! Hope you all have a very merry Christmas! Much love! 3  
**


End file.
